Alcohol Is Thy Friend
by TLAD
Summary: Just a short quickie fic. Starscream decides to find out what is so fun about human liquor. Warning for, whatever it is I'm writing.


Chapter One: Fun with Whiskey

"What is this smelly concoction?" Starscream asked Moonstar, his fembot lover. He was holding a bottle of some clear amber liquid that smelled horrible to his senses and made them burn like someone took a blowtorch to his nostrils.

"Its called whiskey Screamer, a human alcohol drink." I told him, taking another swig of the liquid out of my glass.

"Why are you drinking pathetic human stuff?" Starscream asked her, horrified by the idea of touching anything the weakling humans made.

"It tastes good and it feels good going down and it suppose to make you drunk." I explained to him, turning around in my chair and smiling at him.

"Drunk? I highly doubt something like this could make you drunk, especially if it's made by the humans." Starscream scoffed at the notion, he handed the bottle back to her.

"Try it, you be surprised Screamer." I said, offering him the bottle back.

Starscream stared at the bottle as though it was going to bite him; taking the forty out of her hands he took one small gulpful and waited to see if she was right.

I titled my head at Screamer, waiting to see what his reaction would be.

"You know, it's not half bad, though it burns like a fucking blowtorch going down." He finally answered as he stared at the bottle intently.

"That's because it's called Fireball, it's the flavor of the drink, and all whiskey is different, as I've found out on this planet." I explained to him. My glass was empty so I took the bottle from him and took a mouthful and handed it back to him. "It's something different, so enjoy it Starscream."

He took the bottle back and took a mouthful too…

….And wound up going into a coughing fit.

I bursted out laughing at that, he tried to show off his manliness and it backfired on him. I patted him on the back, my fingers playing along his wings.

"You're not use to it Starscream, so take it slow, no need to show off for me." I told him, smiling.

"Arugh...it fucking burns but feels so good at the same time! Talk about a masochist moment." He joked to her, smiling.

"Here, I have a way that will help you get use to its potencies." I picked up the bottle off the table, took a mouthful of the whiskey, turned towards him and reached my hands out and took a hold of his face and pressed my mouth to his. It allowed the liquid to settle in both of our mouths and allowed Starscream to get use to the flavor and its potencies.

It also gave me a good excuse to kiss him.

Starscream took the kiss in stride and slowly swallowed the liquor that passed into his mouth. It was an interesting way for him to get use to it and he congratulated Moonstar on her sneaky, seductiveness. He wrapped his fingers of his right hand around the back of her neck, titling her back a little more, this is where her being two feet shorter then him came in handy, he was able to kiss her fully now.

I pulled my lips away just enough to ask. "Fun..?"

He grinned seductively at her. "Fun."

Twenty minutes later Megatron walked into the Training Room and froze dead center at the sight that greeted him.

"What the Nine Hells of the Abyss is going on in here?" Megatron demanded, shocked, horrified and just a little pissed off at what he was seeing.

Starscream turned his head towards Megatron, nearly giving himself a whiplash, he stared at Megatron in horror and tried to hide himself, which was kinda difficult considering he was laying on his back and there wasn't no place to hide right now, besides hiding behind his hands.

I looked at Megatron casually then looked down at Starscream. "Oh stop being a nilly willy Starscream, its not like this is the first time he walked in on us doing something, grow-up." I scolded him. I got up off of Screamer, leaned over and grabbed the forty of whiskey, stood up and straightened myself and held out my hand with the bottle in it to Megatron.

"Whiskey?"

_Yes, go my try at some sort of smut or whatever you want to call it. Now I wonder if Megs accepted the whiskey. Hehehe._


End file.
